


Bigger Daddy

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: When Rhett flubs up and calls himself "big daddy" at Link's house,Good Morning Chia Lincoln-era Rhett and Link rediscover a connection they haven't pursued in the decade that's passed since college.





	Bigger Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this in November 2017... The "daddy" thing was happening on the show a lot back then.

“Hey babe, I’m home! I got cheddar cheese and Ritz. They didn’t have any --” Link stopped short, his grocery bag-laden arms hanging low as he stilled, surprised to see Rhett leaning against the cabinet in his small kitchen. Christy stood at Rhett’s side, wearing an apron and her blonde hair in a loose bun, and she held her youngest son on one hip as she grinned up at some joke Link must have just missed.

“What are you doing here?”

Rhett hopped up and across the room and took a few bags from one of Link’s arms. “That’s some welcome! Good to see you too!” Rhett chuckled as he began removing cans from one of the bags. “I’m just here opening jars. Thought I’d hang around and wait for you.”

“ _Someone_ doesn’t know how to answer their phone,” Christy teased as Link plopped the remaining bags onto the the counter. “It was a dinner emergency. Rhett said he wasn’t busy until it’s time to eat. Jessie’s got the kids down at the church, remember?”

Link cocked his head to the side in Christy’s direction, dejected. “You knew I was going to the grocery store. You asked me to go.”

“You were running a bunch of errands. I thought you might be able to come home real quick first,” Christy furrowed her brow at Link’s overly sensitive reaction. “It’s okay, babe. I just wanted to get this casserole in the oven.” She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek as she walked past him out of the kitchen, speaking to the nearly one-year-old Lando about the state of his diaper.

“I took care of your woman for you. No problem,” Rhett winked, his voice dropping low as he added, “That’s why they call me ‘big daddy’ at my house.”

If he had blinked, Rhett would have missed the flash in Link’s eyes. Something like anger, but the look was laced with humor. As if they held a joke that only Link was in on, with a punchline that would soon become clear to Rhett.

As soon as the look had come, though, it was gone, and Link smiled politely. “Yeah, thanks for doing that. Glad she got some help.” Link stepped forward into Rhett’s space and handed him a can of diced tomatoes. “You wanna help me finish putting these up? They go on the top shelf.”

The two men set to work unloading bags and putting cans and produce away, finishing the task in mere minutes. Christy peeked her head around the corner as Rhett closed the pantry. “What are you doing with the rest of your day, Rhett?”

Rhett opened his mouth to speak, but Link chimed in first, his voice a light breeze that sent chills down Rhett’s spine. “We’re going to run up to the office for a little bit. You got everything under control here?”

“I should have known you were gonna have to work on the weekend,” she said. “See y’all back here for dinner.” She turned to Link and patted his behind. “Don’t ride him too hard, baby. It’s Saturday.”

Rhett’s heart stopped when Link responded with a smirk, “Not making any promises. Come on, Rhett, you’re driving.”

Rhett’s mouth was dry as he turned the key in the deadbolt of the door leading to their studio. Across the darkened room, Chia Lincoln sat on the desk where for the last few weeks they had been filming _Good Morning Chia Lincoln_ , an experimental daily show. Link walked past him to the window, closing the blinds and pulling a set of light curtains shut.

When he returned to face Rhett, he stood at his full height, his t-shirt, skinny jeans, and Converse sneakers clashing with the look in his eyes. The dark joke in them was no longer a passing thing.

“What, uh, what did you want to work on?” Rhett tried, taking a step backward into the room.

“It’s a long term project, but I think today is the perfect day to revive it,” Link replied, taking another step forward as Rhett shuffled back again. “Do you remember college, Rhett?”

“Uh huh.”

Link nodded. “And do you remember what your _favorite_ nickname was for me back then?”

Rhett could think of a few options, none of which seemed to suit Link’s mood. _Linkipoo?_ That one was a joke that came around when the kids were born though, and wasn’t really a nickname. He flushed as he remembered the things he’d called out when Link last had a look like this in his eyes: _”Oh, shit.” “Fuck, Link.” “So big.”_ And when Link really insisted on being taken seriously, _“Charles.”_

Behind him, the empty clunk of keys on an unplugged electric piano signaled his collision with the keyboard, and he reached behind him as he continued to slide backward. “Um, no, I don’t remember.”

Link shook his head and took another step forward, disappointed in the non-answer. “I think you do. You called me ‘little buddy’ for a long time, Rhett. You knew I hated it. And you kept it up.” Rhett reached the small, dingy yellow couch and stopped moving as Link again invaded his space, the half-a-foot height advantage Rhett had on him suddenly overcome. “Until I proved to you I’m not little.”

Rhett’s heart beat faster than their old office’s stationary exercise bike had ever pushed it. “Oh gosh.”

Link reached up to brush his fingers across Rhett’s shoulder and the taller man’s skinny knees buckled, plopping him down on the couch in front of Link. “I know it’s been a while, Rhett, since I reminded you how I feel about nicknames. I think you need a refresher course.”

Rhett’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he found himself unable to remove his eyes from Link’s. Low and quiet he whispered, “You’re probably right.”

“I’d gotten used to ‘business partner’, you know. I like it,” Link sank down into the cushion as he positioned his knees on either side of Rhett’s hips, and, with a warning glance, prevented Rhett from wrapping his arms around Link’s waist. Fingertips urged Rhett’s shoulders back before disappearing under his shirt, hips rolling down into his lap.

Link’s teeth grazed their way up exposed neck to Rhett’s ear in a gravelly, pointed whisper. “You coming into my house calling yourself ‘big daddy’. Hmmmm. No, I don’t want you getting the impression that’s the kind of thing I’m going to put up with.”

“Oh, I… I was --” Rhett tried, but Link’s lips took the words from his mouth with a bruising kiss.

“You always say you’re kidding, _big man_ ,” Link’s nails dug into the skin of Rhett’s back, drawing a shivering moan from him. “But are you really?” With a swift upward motion, Link drew Rhett’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor beside the couch.

“You can be daddy at your house, but when you’re in mine,” Link leaned in close, grinding his clothed erection down onto Rhett once more. “You should know your place. Because I’m _bigger_ daddy, Rhett. Do you remember?”

“Yes. Yes... sir,” Rhett gasped, and a sinister smile overtook Link’s features.

“Oh, that’s good, Rhett. That’s a lot better. You want to show me?”

When Rhett nodded, quick and jerking, Link stood in front of Rhett once more, watching as he slid from the couch and onto his knees. Rhett was careful not to touch himself as he adjusted his jeans, Link nodding as he looked up for approval to go on. Long, thin fingers made quick work of the button on Link’s jeans, and, with a sharp tug and a deep breath, Rhett was reminded why the shorter man had for years told Rhett he was bigger.

______________________

It all started as a joke. A sort of dare to push Rhett’s buttons. Link mentioned, with feigned nonchalance, that he’d heard tall guys weren’t really all that big everywhere, despite their shoe sizes, and that he would put himself, with his skinny, six-foot-tall frame, up against anyone.

When the comment drew no response, other than Rhett rolling his eyes and walking away, Link brought it up again. And again. And again, to no avail. Then, one spring evening during their first year as roommates, Rhett couldn’t take it anymore. They’d each had half a smuggled-in six pack of off-brand beer to drink, and they lay in their separate bunks talking about their upcoming finals, about how different it had felt in Buies Creek when they’d gone home for Spring Break, about girls they’d met that first year. 

Then Link brought it up again. “Sure, you’re tall, I’m just saying I’m bigger. Where it counts,” he chuckled.

The bunk shuffled as Rhett stood. Here we go again, Link thought. Rhett had gotten mad, allowed Link to get under his skin with his teasing, and instead of sticking around and playing out the joke, he was storming away. This had been happening too often lately, Rhett unwilling or unable to stand his ground in what had once been evenly-weighted banter between two people fully comfortable with digging into one another.

“Where you goin’? You really that mad I’m – oof!”

Link huffed out a shocked breath as his shoulders were pressed down with two big hands into the thin spring mattress. Rhett’s knees locked Link’s legs together, but for where his feet hooked themselves in between Link’s ankles. The effect was a man pinned, totally immobilized. But Link, after a moment of surprise, reached up, gripping the backs of Rhett’s upper arms. It took just this one touch for the tables to turn, and a mischievous glint flashed in Link’s eyes when Rhett’s echoed the shock of moments before. “You wanted to be up this close? I promise it’s visible from the top bunk.”

“We’re going to settle this right now,” Rhett dropped his grip on Link’s shoulders and attempted to sit up on his haunches, hitting his head on the bottom of his own bed and cursing again. He rubbed the back of his head for a moment before his fingers began working at Link’s jeans. “And then you can just shut the fuck up about it.”  


“I don’t think either of us will want to shut up about it. You’re going to have a lot of questions about what it’s like to have a dick this big.” Finally, when the denim fabric was pushed down Link’s thighs and only thin cotton remained around his hips, Rhett paused, but Link continued pressing him, “Whether the ladies really like it better…”  


“Neal, I swear to God,” he looked up into Link’s eyes to avoid lingering too long on the clear arousal that went unhidden now. Rhett had eight fingers under elastic, ready to rip down the barrier preventing him from seeing, once and for all, what all the fuss was about, but Link had other plans.  


“Slow down, brother. You’re going to have to prove yourself, too.” Link’s fingers reached toward the flimsy boxers Rhett wore. “I think we should make a wager.”  


From what he had seen, after all the taunting, Rhett was now pretty certain that Link was right. Link was big. Bigger than him. But he’d never been one to run from a bet. Not with Link. Not when he normally won. Not when Link had been such a little shit about this.  


He tried preventing the tremor he knew would be in his voice, but he failed as he squeaked out, “What are the terms?”  


“I’m thinking,” Link grinned, “if you’re bigger, I’ll blow you.”  


Rhett coughed out his shock, nearly thumping his head again on the upper bunk as he searched Link’s face for sincerity. “You’ll what?!”  


“You heard me. And if I win,” Link continued, maintaining eye contact with Rhett as he stroked him through the loose fabric of his boxers, “Oh, and I think I will, bo. If I win, I get to fuck you.”  


Rhett’s eyes bugged out as they went wide, a cold panic shocking through him and pooling, transforming into something more pleasant low in his belly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke again. “What if I don’t take the bet?”  


“Well for one thing, you can get your hands out of my underwear. And I won’t ‘shut the fuck up about it’. Plus,” Link rolled his hips up as he gripped Rhett more tightly, “I think you want me to.”  


“Oh gosh,” Rhett managed, pressing his eyes closed. He sat back onto Link’s legs, his fingers nearly wadding Link’s briefs into fists. “I. I mean, I… Okay.”  


When they revealed themselves, Link insisted it was only fair if they were both fully erect. He was winning, but he wanted Rhett to know he’d earned his prize. They lay next to one another, each gripping themselves, until Link’s fingers wandered onto Rhett’s side of the bed, taking over for him.  


After several minutes, Rhett shoved Link’s hand and turned, quick and stilted, grabbing Link’s face and shoving their lips together. “You won and you know it,” he breathed between their mouths. “Just do it, Link. You won.”  


Link smiled into the forceful kisses and flipped over to press his body on top of Rhett’s. Whatever Rhett thought he wanted right now, Link was ready to give it to him, but he knew he might never get his overly-tall, slightly smaller best friend under him again. He would take it slow.  


With hands roaming down Rhett’s bare chest, Link pressed kisses to the line of his jaw, down his neck, and smiled as he heard Rhett searching for breath. He began to speak as he slithered himself down Rhett’s long body.  


“You know, you sort of won, in your own way,” he began, dipping his tongue into Rhett’s belly button as he kissed around it. “I’m bigger. But it looks like you’ve got me on...breadth.”  
A shudder rushed through Rhett and his stomach sank away, Link chasing it with his lips as he listened to Rhett breathe.  


“Stop teasin’ me man, just do it.”  


“Shhh,” Link climbed back up to Rhett’s eye level, ignoring the creaking of the bunk around them as he hushed him with one finger. “Be patient, Rhett. I think you’re gonna like the compromise I’m offering you.”  


Link, using Rhett’s hips as leverage, slid back down the bed, and, without further explanation, took the head of Rhett’s cock into his mouth.  


“Woah, what?” Rhett protested, but Link’s eyes quieted him. They sparkled as they smiled up and caught his, even as Link emitted a happy moan and took Rhett deeper into his mouth. There was no use reminding Link that Rhett hadn’t won the bet, that this was supposed to be Link’s prize.  


“God, Link,” Rhett tipped his head back, his fingers raking through Link’s dark locks. His hips bucked up at the feeling of Link’s lips around him, and Link responded with a warning groan. Rhett peeked up for a moment from his tightly closed eyes as Link’s thumbs dug down into his hips. “Shit, sorry. You just. It feels so good, man.”  


Link continued to work him until the fingers lightly combing through his hair began pulling his head back. “Oh gosh, stop. Please, I'm really close, and I don't think I should... if you're gonna…”  


For a moment, as Link’s head continued to bob, his nose grazing Rhett’s body, Rhett swore he’d have to rip out his hair, but Link swatted at his hand, grinning as he swirled his tongue once more and pulled away. Then, from between his legs, Link beamed up at him, slowly, carefully, nudging Rhett’s legs further apart.  


______________________

A few nights later, when it turned out Link would have another chance with Rhett, their roles were reversed. Out of curiosity, they told themselves. That first time Rhett had his mouth around Link, he had been offended by the high, giggling laughter that bubbled up from his best friend. Link was giddy -- he had found another place where the bigger man was the smaller of them.  


“Your mouth is so small! I’d never noticed!”  


The laughing fit didn’t last long. Rhett had been set on proving...something. To himself. To Link. And he had, despite, or perhaps thanks to, his small mouth.

But this afternoon, kneeling on the carpet that had seen its best days over a decade before, in the little office loaned to them by Christy’s father, it was all coming back to them. Rhett hadn’t forgotten that Link was bigger, hadn’t forgotten those last few months in their first college dorm. The intensity in Link’s eyes when Rhett slipped up earlier that day in the kitchen was something he hadn’t seen in years. At least not in this context.  


Link grinned down at him now, wiping a tear from Rhett’s watering eyes as he pushed his hips forward. “I forgot how much I love your little mouth, big man.”  


With this encouragement, Rhett attempted to take more of Link in his mouth, tears falling as he gagged and found his limit. “It likes you too, Daddy,” Rhett rasped, catching his breath and working Link with his hands.  


For a moment, they were college sophomores again, hooking up just once more. It couldn’t go on forever, Link had decided. Someone was bound to notice how much time they were spending with the door closed.  


“Call me ‘Daddy’, Rhett,” Link said, then and now. “One more time.”  


Today’s Rhett, the one with slightly older, post-basketball-days knees digging into the floor, knew what Link wanted. “You want more than my mouth, _bigger_ daddy?”  


Link nodded, guiding Rhett onto to sit on the couch and taking a turn on his knees. They’d never done this here, and there was limited space for them on the small couch, but there hadn’t been much space in their bunks, either. He’d make it work.

Rhett’s jeans and briefs joined his shirt in a crumpled pile on the floor, and Link imagined the flush that was forming all over his back from contact with the scratchy material of the sofa. He was once again looking up at Rhett, smaller and shorter than him, but the tables were fully turned now. Rhett was watching his every move, waiting for instructions and for the gift of Link’s mouth on his cock again after all these years. 

“Lick this,” Link instructed, extending his hand so that it was close enough to Rhett’s face for him to obey without moving. 

Teasingly, Rhett dragged a pointy streak from the heel of Link’s palm up to the tip of his middle finger. 

“If that’s what you want,” Link muttered, lowering the hand onto Rhett and stroking him a few times. He watched Rhett’s face, knowing that, while the dry handjob was uncomfortable, Rhett wasn’t sure what would break the spell. Any wrong move could bring Link out of the sudden mood that calling himself “big daddy” had brought on. 

Rhett chose to risk it. He grabbed Link’s hand and licked it, flattening his tongue and moistening his entire palm, returning the hand to his dick with a sigh. Rhett’s head lolled back and he chuckled through a sharp intake in breath. “I told you you’re left-handed.” 

“I’m going to use my _dominant_ right hand here in just a minute,” Link said, dipping his mouth onto Rhett and drawing out murmurs of satisfaction. 

 

“Get up here,” Link ordered, standing Rhett up and turning him around, directing him to face the wall. 

Rhett took a moment to get settled, the rumpsprung couch forcing him off balance. His knees dug into the scratchy material, creating a physical reminder for later of what they’d done. 

Link dug a container of Vaseline out of the desk where they shot their daily YouTube show and said a quick thank-you to the gods that he’d needed it for his lips the week before. He lubed up two fingers on his right hand and stood behind Rhett, settling his chin into the crook of his neck. “Are you ready for me?”

Rhett nodded jerkily, his excitement on display all over his body. 

“I don’t think you are,” Link purred. “You’re out of practice.” 

But Link found himself to be wrong. Rhett couldn’t be completely out of practice. Not when he was taking two fingers in his ass within a minute. 

Link crowded into Rhett’s space. “Who’s been fucking you, Rhett? I told you a long time ago that this ass is mine.”

Rhett had been waiting for Link to discover his secret. It had been years since he and Link had fooled around, but over time, he’d worked up the nerve to explore his sexuality on his own. “I have,” he grinned, knowing what visions Link’s mind must be conjuring up. Rhett in the shower, a suction cup on the wall giving him what he wanted. Rhett in his bed, imagining another man there. 

With a measured push, Link was inside Rhett, listening for his breath. “I said mine,” Link repeated, thrusting into Rhett again. “What did you misunderstand?”

“Oh…” Rhett sighed, his fingers clinched around the top of the couch in front of him. 

“Tell me whose ass this is, Rhett,” Link said, wrapping his right hand around Rhett’s dripping cock and stroking it to the pace of his thrusts. 

Rhett bit his lip, the sensation of Link inside him and all over him overwhelming him. “Fuck…”

“Wrong answer,” Link said, sweat dripping from his brow in the heated basement room. “Whose ass is this, Rhett?”

“It’s yours. It’s yours, Link. Fuck.” Rhett’s breathing was ragged now, and he was shaking in Link’s hands. “It’s yours, _Daddy_.”

“And what are you going to do the next time you need to be fucked?”

“I’m, I’m….”

Link pulled himself out of Rhett and released him, stopping both of them on the precipice of orgasm. “I said,” Link shifted their position, seating himself against one arm of the couch and beckoning for Rhett again. He was smiling now, the edge in his voice replaced by the hope that they could pick up where they left off a decade earlier. “What are you going to do the next time you need to be fucked?”

Rhett grinned, straddling Link on the couch and lowering himself onto him. Link stroked him slowly and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“I’m going to come… to work,” Rhett laughed. Within moments he was speeding toward the edge again, the long body stretched out above Link causing him to come more quickly than he expected after all the restraint he’d shown. 

Rhett’s toys hadn’t prepared him for how he’d feel when Link came in his ass. Even in their bunks, it had only happened a time or two. Most days, Rhett had been left cleaning come off his legs or back or stomach. “Fuck, Link, that’s hot,” Rhett said, continuing to ride him. “God, yeah…”

Shaking, Rhett fell forward, pressing his hands into Link’s chest and coming across his stomach. “Thank you.”

 

“Uh uh, no sleeping!” 

Rhett had gone from kissing Link and playing with his hair to dozing on his chest. 

But they had places to be. Their wives would be waiting, joking together about what the boys had gotten up to. They needed to get cleaned up before they met everyone back at Link’s house for dinner. 

“Let’s head to your house,” Link said. “I think we have just enough time to share a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
